Risky Business
by jessib91
Summary: A blast from Max's past shows up at Sun Hill? She asks for his help What is she hiding? then there is Smithy the man she's fallen for, He gets caught up in her lies. can he forgive her? Mallie and Smith/OC. Sequel to Bittersweet Romance.
1. The arrival

Disclaimer: I own ZILCH!

This is a new one, whilst i get over my writers block. There is lots of Mallieness and Smolly(Smithy and new character Molly.

* * *

**Molly's Point of View

* * *

**

I wondered into the Police station ahead of me and walked towards the front desk.

"Hi I'm Molly Nowak; I'm here to replace Sally Armstrong."

"Wait there whilst I get the Inspector." Said the man behind the front desk. He walked out of the back and returned with a handsome looking man, short cut dark hair, brown eyes and a cocky grin.

"Hello" I looked at his outstretched hand and shook it "I'm inspector Dale Smith but everyone around here calls me Smithy."

"Hi I'm Molly Nowak." I replied.

"If you'd like to come this way." He signalled to the door. I nodded and he smiled, there was a twinkle in his eye. I followed him through the door and he took me along to his office. He gave me my locker key and told me my uniform would be in my locker. I left the room and walked along to the female locker room, following the directions he had given me. I entered the room and there were two PC's getting changed. One had beautiful red hair, light brown eyes, alabaster skin, cherry red lips; the other had olive skin, dark hair, dark brown eyes. The smiled at me and introduced themselves. The red head shook my hand "Hi I'm Millie Brown." The other shook my hand "Hi, I'm Mel Ryder." I smiled at them and introduced myself "I'm Molly Nowak." I walked over to my locker which happened to be beside Millie's. I got changed with them.

"Where have you transferred from?" Millie asked me.

"Warsaw, Poland. I'm half Polish, half English, spent most of my life over there."

There was a knock on the door and I heard a man's voice "Mel, we've got a shout" came the voice on the other side of the door.

"Okay Nate, I'm on my way."

She walked out of the door as we did and called back to us "Good luck with the briefing losers." All that could be seen was her hand waving at us. Millie stuck her two fingers up at Mel. I laughed.

"Just ignore her, she does it all the time. I do."

I laughed "But aren't you friends."

"Yeah, that is what we call friendly banter."

"So what time we got the briefing?"

"We should be there now. Come on." Millie said.

We walked from outside of the locker rooms to the briefing room, where we sat in the front row, the room began to fill up, with a lot of people standing up, when what I believed must be top brass came in, the inspector from earlier was with them.

"Right everyone today we have a new member of the team. PC Molly Nowak, who has transferred here from Warsaw, Poland. She's here to replace Sally Armstrong, she'll be partnered with me today and we'll be in one of the area cars patrolling the local area. Millie, you're with Max, tying up the Summers case, Mel and Nate are already on shift, Roger and Ben your foot patrolling on the Jasmine Allen estate, everybody else your just continuing yesterday's duties. The Jack and Max would like to speak to you. The older man began talking as a man walked to the front from near the door, I wasn't aware of what he looked like but I could see Millie watching him intently, I made a mental note to find out what he looked like and to speak to him, when we are on a staff night out and maybe get them to go out. I looked up as he got to the front. I recognised him, except I didn't know where from. He was vaguely familiar. I saw the look in his eyes when he looked at Millie, it was as though she was something special to him. I tried to place him in my mind and then he looked at me in the same look of recognition I was probably giving him. There was no mistaking those eyes, those piercing dark eyes..........the Carter eyes! I gasped as I realised who he was......I should have known. Everyone sort of turned to where the sound of the gasp came from, Millie was one of the most suspicious and she looked at me confused. I smiled at her and she turned away hesitantly, I shrunk in my chair. The briefing continued. We were all making our way out of the door I was waiting with the inspector for everyone to leave when Max came over, "Smithy, can I borrow your office and your PC Nowak" he emphasised the Nowak "for a few minutes?"

"Yes of course here's the key." He handed the key to Max and I followed Max to the office I had visited earlier. He unlocked the door and let me in first, before closing it behind us.

"Mol, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm laying low."

"Why?"

"I left him Max. I told him that this time it was definitely over."

"Mol, everytime you say that you end up going back to him."

"No Max, not this time, this is it. I am not going back to him."

"Well I suppose moving to another country is a good sign, but you know he'll kill you."

"Not if he can't find me, please help me." I begged.

"Look, Mol, if it's definitely what you want then I will help you, but to help you I need you to help me. You need to change the Nowak, it's a common Polish surname. Go back to Carter. With Nowak you won't be hard to track down, and he will find you straight away. We need to speak to Inspector Smith." He walked to the door to find Inspector Smith and Millie waiting outside. "Smithy can I speak to you for a minute?" Smithy nodded and followed Max into the room.

"Look, I want you both to tell me what is going on?" asked Smithy.

"Molly here is.....well she's.......erm.......my........err...........my......" he tried to get the words out.

"I'm his little sister." I replied.


	2. The truth?

Disclaimer: I own nada!! I can hope!

Sorry its been a while, had losts of deadlines at school!

* * *

**Smithy's Point of view**

* * *

I paired myself with Molly again just to take her around the local area for about the 20th time, I say 20th but I'm sure it's been twice that amount, to make sure it was all getting a little familiar for her. Molly had long blonde hair; it was scraped back into a messy bun, with numerous plaits going around the large bun. I must admit the style only added to her beauty, she had beautiful deep blue eyes, high cheekbones; long thick eyelashes framing her eyes, her lips were full and cherry red.......in fact she could almost be compared to Kerry. I found myself regularly glancing over at her. Barely believing that she was here.......with me.........right now. She caught me glancing a few times and she smiled. Every single time she was in the car with me, we learnt more about each other's lives. Every time I asked her one certain question she would immediately close down, and I always managed to put my foot in it

"So what's Poland like?"

"It's beautiful, it's like 10,000 gemstones that sparkle, keeping you captivated even though you know you've seen it all. It never bores you. You can be the angriest person in the world but as soon as you see some of the amazing landscapes you can't help but feel serene and calm." She smiled, she obviously missed it.

"So you miss it?" I asked glancing at her.

"I miss Poland a lot, but it doesn't mean I want to go back, I don't miss certain people, and to be honest as much as I like Poland, I feel like I'm finally me again, finally free, finally happy and as long as I feel this way I don't really care where I am in the world. London saved me."

I couldn't help myself so I asked her that dreaded question. Usually she just closes down but this time it seemed different.

"Why did you leave." She closed her eyes and exhaled a deep breath.

"Like I said before there are certain people I don't miss, certain people I needed to get away from."

"Why Molly?"

"My husband was a copper, he wasn't a very nice person, he took bribes and handed out tips, he used to beat me up on a regular basis, he even.........." she trailed off, I smiled encouragingly. She stuttered a few times, but after a few false starts, she started again, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He even......he even........he r...r....raped me." She looked at me with pleading eyes, they were begging me to stop questioning her but I had to know.

"Why didn't you recognise Max at first?"

"I haven't seen Max for 9 years, I was 18 when I married Edward. Our mum and dad thought my husband was perfect. He was far from it and Max was the only one to see that. By that time I was madly in love with him, and I was convinced that I could change him. Max harassed me for a year continuously; he never stopped trying to get me to leave. Of course I wouldn't listen to him. Mum and Dad began to see his true colours and I wasn't having any of it. I just became more and more isolated. Max carried on convincing Mum and Dad, they just let me get on with it, let me make my own mistakes because going on at me was only going to make it worse, and isolate me even more. Max didn't agree with them. The day I was raped, I ran to Max, he gave me the opportunity to get out and I took it, my husband tracked me down, and he begged me to come back, he promised he'd change, that he loved me and that he was sorry for everything he'd put me through, three times I left him and three times I went back, after the third time Max washed his hands of me and that was the last time I saw Max and the rest of my family, Edward made sure of that. I worked at the same station as Edward in Warsaw. I got close to a DC there and I realised that every part of my marriage was wrong, that he shouldn't hit me or rape me, and that it wasn't my fault he was doing it, because he always made me believe that it was my fault, that everything was down to me. And now I know it wasn't. Now I know that I'm going to be okay. And I feel nothing but relief being away from him, and even more relief being in a different country. I've been here one month and I feel welcome, I don't feel alone anymore." She was in full blown tears, so I indicated to pull over and stopped the car. I put my hand on hers; she looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry." She apologised and began laughing as she wiped away her tears.

"Don't say you're sorry, you have nothing to apologise for, I shouldn't have kept pressing you for answers. I just really want to get to know you Molly." I blushed. I couldn't believe I'd said aloud what I had been thinking. She was going to laugh at me and I knew it, what would she see in me. She turned to me and smiled.

"I'd like to get to know you to Smithy." She smiled. I was suddenly self conscious; I couldn't believe it when she said that. She said the one thing I was desperate to hear "now stop blushing you're almost as red as that traffic light over there." Her saying this caused us both to look over and see a car come flying down the road not stopping for the red light and slammed straight into the side of a car. Molly and I sprung into action. The sight wasn't pretty. There were two cars involved, a black Renault Clio and a red Ford Fiesta. The Fiesta was the one that jumped the light and smashed into the Clio. I made my way to the Clio as that one had the most damage and Molly went to the Fiesta. As soon as I reached the Clio I could see it was bad. There was a young woman in the driver's seat, she was unconscious and there was blood streaking from a big gash in her head, I checked her pulse and her airway and she was still alive, I could see her legs were crushed, the passenger was bleeding heavily but was conscious.

"Hi, I'm Inspector Dale Smith, what's your name?" I asked

"Melissa......Melissa Kendall." She replied, stuttering as she breathed heavily, she was in obvious pain.

"And what is the name of the driver?"

"Tara....Tara Daniels."

"Okay Melissa I promise that you're going to be okay, and so is Tara, We just need to wait for the ambulance. Molly, what about the other car?"

"Sir, the driver hasn't got a pulse but the passenger has one he is however unconscious, bleeding heavily and his legs are trapped." Molly replied. i could hear her on the radio. "Sierra Oscar from 686 we have a FATACC RTA on Main Street Canley, we need urgent medical and police assistance ASAP."

"Received from Sierra Oscar, back up on way."


	3. Nightmares a bit of Mallie

The piercing shriek of the phone on the bedside cabinet woke me from my worst nightmare so far. This time Max didn't survive, this time Gregory John shot him. That night will forever haunt me. As the man next to me sat up and answered the phone I lay back down in bed trying my best to calm myself down so that he didn't realise I was having another nightmare, they seemed endless these days. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes from the floor, before he retreated to the bathroom he updated me on the phone call.

"That was Smithy, Gregory John's daughter Tara Daniels has been involved in an RTA with James South."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Daniels ran the red light and smashed into the side of South's car, South was killed instantly and Daniels is in High dependency."

"Ok, should I get ready?"

"No, you look like you need the extra sleep. Another nightmare?" he asked, I thought I had managed to conceal it from him. I guess this is one of the things I liked about Max, he just knows things.

"You could say that." He smiled sympathetically and walked over before kissing me on the forehead.

"Get some sleep, I'll see you in a few hours when you come into work." He kissed me again this time on the lips. He made his way to the door and I heard him run down the stairs, shut the front door, start his engine and pull away. I moved over to his side of the bed before pulling the quilt up around my neck and snuggling into the pillow that smelt of his aftershave. I closed my eyes and I thought back to that night.

_... he walked towards the back exit and led myself and Kell outside and into the alleyway, he led us next door to the eternity nightclub and into the manager's office. I was shocked by the site of a bruised and battered Max, he was bound and gagged and I managed to stop myself gasping loudly. I saw Gregory pick up a gun with a duster and walk over to me. He tapped me and made me face him. He passed me the gun which I took from him and whispered to me to tell me what to do "Prove to me you're not a copper and shoot the bastard. They'll never find his body and you won't do time for the waste of space that he is. If can't prove to me that you aint then I swear I will silence you both, not before having a little fun with you both first though." He sneered in a whisper. I turned to face Max and I knew that I had to take a chance, if I didn't then Lucey's chance of survival would be diminished and I wasn't going to let them have any doubts and I certainly wasn't going to give them reason to kill Lucey before our investigation time was up. I couldn't risk losing this only lead. I knew that Max would want me to do the same. He looked at me with eyes that egged me on. I could tell he wanted me to do this. I wondered if he knew something I didn't. I had two options, shoot at Max and hopefully miss or turn on them all and have Lucey's and probably Max's death on my conscience before Gregory killed me to. Max stared at me almost asking to be shot at. So in the heat of the moment as the adrenaline kicked in, I lifted the gun, aimed it at Max, I was pleased that I wasn't shaking and I took a few seconds as I reached for the trigger, I closed my eyes in anticipation of the loud bang, hoping I was going to miss. There was nothing else I could do so I squeezed the trigger... I stopped just short of squeezing the trigger fully, I spun around and aimed the gun at Gregory, backing up so I was by Max's side, Gregory looked at me smugly. _

"_You silly girl. Wrong choice!"_

"_I chose not to kill anyone and it's the wrong choice, I may be a criminal but that doesn't make me a murderer."_

"_Once a cop always a cop!"_

"_I told you Gregory, I aint a cop and I aint a murderer."_

"_Amelie, I don't think you ever were a bitch, you're just a child still, you aint got what it takes!"_

"_Shut up! You don't know jack shit about me! Don't you dare think you can judge me!"_

"_Amelie, you are an open book, you're just young, you'll learn!"_

"_You don't know me! You piece of shit! Step away from me now. Or I swear I will let him go."_

"_Oh Amelie dear, your so naive." He said as he took a step closer to me. I knocked the safety catch off the gun. Aiming. Ready for him. I wouldnt let him get away with killing the man I love. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with. _

"_Shut up! If we kill him, we go down for years. He's a cop goddammit! I aint being a cop Killer! I've seen what the screws do to you! And it aint pleasant!"_

"_God she's right Ron! Maybe we can use him to our advantage! " Kelly said back_

"_Be quiet Kelly!"_

"_No Ron! I've served! She's served! We've both seen it first hand! Cop Killers get treat horrendously! You can't let her be abused like that!"_

"_What do you suggest we do?"_

"_Use him to our advantage. Isn't that right Max darling!" _

"_He's a copper Kelly, they're all the same!"_

_Gregory pulled a gun from his pocket, he aimed it at Max so that I felt threatened. I saw the concern on Max's face, concern for my safety. So I did what I had to do I braced myself for the noise as I pulled the trigger only when I pulled the trigger there was no noise, it just clicked, I should have known that the reason Max was egging me on was so that I passed the test, there was no ammunition in the gun, there was no way I would have hurt him, now we're both in danger, I really should have known. _

"_This is who your here for isn't it?" he asked as he pulled a young girl by her hair from the dark corner of the room so that she was right in front of us, he shoved his gun into her head, ready to squeeze the trigger._

"_No Gregory, don't do this, don't hurt her, she's just a young girl, she's someone else's baby girl, just like your Tara, how would you feel if someone did the same thing to Tara?" I pleaded._

"_Tarah hates me!" he spat. _

_I took a step forward towards Gregory. "Gregory, please, just drop the gun."_

"_Come any further and I'll blow her brains out!" _

_I stopped still. He tossed Lucey over to Kelly, who pulled a gun from her waistband and before I could move to stop her she shot Lucey in the head killing her instantly, a disturbing smirk on her face. I flew at Kelly. She wasn't expecting it. She toppled onto her back as we both grappled for the gun. She was trying to hit me so I focused on getting the gun. I grabbed it only for her to push me onto my back so that she was on top of me. I swung my arm and hit her in the head with the gun knocking her out. I turned just as Gregory was aiming at Max about to pull the trigger and I realised that the gun was heavy in my hand. I could think of nothing other than protecting Max so in three quick movements I lifted the gun, aimed and pulled the trigger, wounding him. Just as he was about to have another attempt at shooting Max, armed police forced their way in. Gregory realised that the game was up and aimed for Max. The armed police didn't hesitate in shooting him. _


	4. Survival or Love

I saw Max walking towards myself and Smithy.

"Smithy, what have you got?"

"I spoke to the passenger in the Clio, Melissa Kendall. Who as you know is a well known tom. Apparently the reason Tara went through the red light was because someone was in pursuit of her. Melissa doesn't know who. Banksy has seen the CCTV along with Roger and that backs up Melissa's story. The passenger of the Clio is still unconscious; the doctors have assured me that he is critical but stable. Tara Daniels is also unconscious. She's just come out of theatre where they operated on her to stop bleeding that had occurred in her brain, She died on the operating table, however they resuscitated her and its touch and go whether she'll survive. The next 72 hours are critical."

Max looked towards me and smiled. Then Smithy's radio crackled. "sierra Oscar 1 Robbery in progress at 13 pitchman road.

"Sierra Oscar from 1 show myself a 365 dealing."

We hurried from the hospital and into the car. We managed to catch the burglars. We took them back to the station and booked them in. Smithy noticed that I had been quiet since the car accident. He gestured for me to follow him into his office.

" You wanna sit down?" he asked. I smiled and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong Molly?" Smithy asked. I don't know what it is about him but I feel like I can tell him anything. That I can confide in him.

"Its just that the passenger in the fiesta looked like Edward. Its really hit me. I though he was coming for me Smithy. I thought he'd found me. I was scared. Not just for me but for you to. Because Smithy, I'm finding myself falling for you. I know I shouldn't but I am. I can't walk away Smithy. I'm already in too deep."

"Moll, I feel the same. I wont let him hurt you and Max isn't going to let him hurt you either. I'm KNOW Max will do anything to keep you from harm along with me."

"Thanks Smithy. But I don't think you know the danger you're facing. I've said that I can't walk away, but you can! I'm giving you a choice. Love or Survival?"

"I choose love. Everytime. What do you choose Molly?"

I looked up through my eyelashes as I felt the tears prickling.

"Survival! Your Survival. Please Smithy. I don't have a choice. No matter what I do I'll be killed. But I don't want you to die with me. You have such a long life ahead of you. You could have many children. You could save so many lives. I want you to make sure that your life is worth something. I don't want you to-"

He cut me off

"First up, my life is not worth anything if I'm not sharing it with you! And secondly, I'm never walking away!"

He stood up and walked over to me. He was bent down looking into my eyes. He stroked the side of my face with his thumb, I could still feel where his touch had been long after. He moved in and caught my lips with his and we kissed passionately. I knew then that there was no going back. I knew that Smithy knew what he wanted. I knew what I wanted. But there was still a nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me that Edward would find me soon and that there was no doubt about it. With Edward I chose Survival. With Smithy, for the first time in my life, I choose love, Everytime.


End file.
